Despondency Everywhere
by BlairAndChuckGG
Summary: What if Edward and Bella weren't meant to be? What would happen when Bella and Emmett start warming up to each other? What about Edward and Rosalie? What happens when other things get in the way of the whole tangle of romances? This is my first Twilight fanfiction* Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first Twilight fanfiction (but second general fanfic) and I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I couldn't focus on what I was reading even though it was my favorite book. How was I supposed to wait another three hours for Rosalie to return? What was wrong with the woods that we always used? Why did she have to hunt with Edward so so so far away? I couldn't wait for her to return so that we could finally go on a well needed shopping spree. Right now I was just sitting in the Cullen's house with Jasper on the other side of the room doing whatever. I was now impatiently tapping my foot. Why, just why did Edward _and _Rosalie have to be gone?

All of a sudden, Emmett walked in. Ignoring Jasper, he walked towards to me and grabbed my book out of my grasp.

"Hey! Give it back!" I yelled at him. He grinned and I heard Jasper silently walking out.

"No! Seriously, give me back my book!" I screamed directly in his ear. He slyly smiled and just handed it back to me.

"Didn't I catch you reading that just two days ago?"

I looked up at replied. "Well what do you expect! It's my favorite book! Plus, I'm reading where I left off."

"Well why don't you and me go do something more fun, use our time in better ways!"

I was surprised that he would suggest that because we hadn't hung out in three weeks, which for us, was forever. Apart from me spending time with Edward and him with Rosalie, we spent lots and lots of time together.

"Sure. What are you up for? Chess? Cards?" I asked innocently.

"C'mon Bella! Let's do something active!"

Our arguments _always _started with some sarcasm. I smiled as we deepened this argument. Every time this happened, I always thought that maybe I loved Emmett. Not only in that 'best friend' sort of way but in a the way I loved Edward. Each time though, I just denied my feelings. It didn't make sense to like him. He was with Rosalie, they had been together longer than I had been alive. And, I was with Edward. We were both happily tied down and it wasn't like he would like me, of all people, anyways. Rosalie was obviously his dream girl. The time passed quickly, like it always did when we spent time together. I heard the door close and bolted upright. Emmett looked surprised but then started making his way down the stairs to greet Rosalie.

Edward came up just like usual and kissed me on the forehead. The whole time only one word ran through my head. Emmett. Emmett. This was one reason I was glad he couldn't read my mind. His face started to tense up.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked completely unsure about what this could be about.

"Were you with Emmett earlier?"

"Why? What's up with his thoughts?" I thought aloud.

"Nothing you need to know." He replied bluntly.

"No seriously! Edward! Just tell me. Please!" I begged.

"Just things I'd think would never cross his mind." He stated simply.

"Like... Please, just please tell me!" I pleaded

"Why do you want to know so badly and were you with him earlier? You never answered my question."

"If you must know, I was. I've answered your question, now answer mine. Oh, and I want to know because it's _Emmett_."

"Oh fine. But only because I know you will threaten me if I don't tell you." I smiled at that comment.

"He's thinking about you. Not in a friend way. Beyond that. Like how he thinks of Rose." He said hesitantly.

I smiled on the inside, trying desperately to make sure it didn't show so he could see. My thoughts were a mess. He liked me? The way I like him? Like how I'm supposed to love Edward? Oh my gosh, how? He should love Rose! They've been together forever! Why me? Everything was a question and I almost said them out loud. It was too much for my brain to process. Edward ignored all of this.

Rosalie entered the room. "Are you still up for that shopping spree, Bella?" she smiled.

"Oh, of course! Let's go!"

"Ummm..aren't you forgetting something? Like to change?" her eyes were sparkling.

"Oh right!" I looked down at myself, stupid me. How could I?

After I had changed, we left for the mall. I was debating whether I should tell her but I realized it was probably untrue or just a passing thought which he laughed at seconds later. I tried to make use of this well-needed shopping time without Alice (thankfully) but I just wasn't into it. Rosalie seemed to notice.

"What's wrong Bella? You seem completely out of it. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just thinking about...recent events." Rosalie ignored the topic for the rest of the trip. By the end, she had 13 bags and I only had one. We ran back to the house and she gave me six of her bags.

"These are yours Bella. I knew that if you wouldn't even tell me, you knew I would persist but I didn't want to annoy you so I didn't. And about the bags, whenever you're like that, you don't want to shop so I just bought stuff for you."

I smiled at her, of course of all people, Rosalie would do that. It made me think back to the old days, when I first met her and how much she hated me. Now, it was completely different. I remember the first time I met her, I had walked into the house with Edward and they had been making pasta for me. Rosalie had been holding a glass bowl and had dropped it because I had already eaten and therefore would not eat the meal they had prepared for me. If my life had continued without getting pregnant, she would have been just as hostile but overtime, she warmed up. She had really helped me through pregnancy and we had really become good friends. I was extremely thankful for her.

This was the perfect life. A life I had never thought of before, one I would have never expected. For me, I could never imagine anything better.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thank you everyone for your amazing feedback and support. I can't thank you enough for 2 reviews, 2 favs and 3 follows already! Thanks an remember to review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Rosalie's POV

I was sitting on my bed doing nothing thinking about whether I should tell Bella about the problem we currently had. The reason Edward and I went so far earlier to hunt was something Bella should know but I was too scared to tell her. Bella already had Renesmee to worry about and so many other things. Whatever had been on her mind today was also a big deal. But Bella had to know. I was fighting with myself now. Emmett walked in the room and lightly kissed me on the forehead.

"Whatcha thinking about Rosie?" he asked mischievously.

I hadn't told him either. Only Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I knew. We had yet to tell the other four.

"Nothing important. I'm sure you'll figure out sooner or later. Anyways, where were you? I thought we were going to do something today, just you and me." I said trying to get away from that subject.

"Okay, I'll stop pestering into your business, but just this once. But I lost track of time with Bella." What I didn't know was the most important thing he had left out, that they had been making out half the time and decided to not tell anyone. If I had only known back then.

"Wow. Pestering? That's a big word you, Em. Anyways we have the afternoon to do something. Any thoughts?"

Just then, Esme knocked and told us that there would be a thunderstorm this afternoon and the family was going for baseball. I smiled at Emmett, both of us thinking we were the best player. But in truth, everyone knew it was Edward. He had the most speed.

"It's on." he stated, smiling devilishly at me. I smiled back in the same manner. This was the real shit.

Now, we had all gathered in the hall and were ready to go for our game.

"Wait a second, don't go just yet. I need to tell you all something." Carlisle said half a second before Jasper would've ran out the door.

"Okay, the reason Rose and Edward had to hunt so far yesterday is because there is a group of rebellious vampires who have supposedly formed another clan and at the moment, they don't know we're here yet, and they can't. So we're going to be packing up and leaving tomorrow. It's for our own safety and anyways, we will have to leave here soon anyways."

"Where are we going?" Alice asked in a normal voice, I was surprised she wasn't shocked,

"Isle Esme" Carlisle said while glancing over at Esme.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward glance over at Bella. I guess a few...incidents had had happened over their honeymoon there but hopefully it was cleaned up. Hopefully. I could feel Carlisle looking at me so I looked back at him.

"So anyways, we've been travelling there a lot lately in case of something like this. Now, there are several villas and it is much more secluded and there is no one there. We'll have to keep the island in order without the housekeepers but it's a private island, so I hope it's worth it."

"What type of base is that?" Jasper said overlapping the end of Carlisle's sentence.

"It's the worst place to fight. Imagine if someone found us. A fight there? Unthinkable!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, I know there is an enormous risk but we have to. We have no choice. Besides, it's now literally a secluded isle in the middle of nowhere." Carlisle pulled down a map, one no one knew we had hanging there. He pointed to the middle of some ocean. "The isle is here. How would they EVER find us?"

"Are you sure it's really the best option" Edward said slowly.

"Why? Do you have a better plan?" I glared at Edward as the words flew out of my mouth.

"Now, now, Rosie." Emmett hugged me protectively, in fear that I would attack Edward.

"Whatever" Edward mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, so who's still up for baseball?" Esme asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I think it's best that we all start packing now." Bella said quietly. I had never even noticed she was here! If this had been before I had started to like her, I would have told her it wasn't her decision to make but I didn't. We all nodded and headed to our rooms. There were already heaps of boxes in the room. Emmett took to one side and started packing. His movements were so fast that I couldn't see anything but a blur of color. I did the same and soon enough, we were done. We walked out with all the boxes and put it in the back of some moving truck that Carlisle had rented to get to the airport. As we passed Edward and Bella's door, we heard some screams. That was weird. They had a soundproof door.

Emmett dropped the boxes he was holding and barged in. Edward looked as if he had just slapped Bella's face, or was about to. Emmett looked all fired up and went to attack him. I just went over to Bella and tried to comfort her. Her face was covered in tears.

"What happened?" I asked in a soft voice.

"H-h-h-he, he slapped me an-and th-th-then to-told m-m-m-m-me t-t-to leave and ge-ge-get the he-hell out of t-th-this f-fu-fuc-fucking g-god-goddamn r-room." That shocked me. Edward would say 'get the hell out of this fucking goddamn room' to _Bella_? There must be something off about him right now.

"Earth to Rosie, earth to Rosie" I heard Emmett's voice in the distance. I sat up and saw his perfect face. He planted a kiss on my lips and we set off to continue moving boxes.

"Well that was a weird incident. What did Eddie tell you?" I smirked when I used Edward's least favorite nickname.

"WellEddie told me that he got out of control and was angered and was about to slap Bella but then we came and stopped him. What did Bells say?"

"She said that he told her to 'get the hell out of this fucking goddamn room'." Emmett's jaw dropped and clenched his fists. I quickly pushed them down before he got angered and broke something. We could easily sell this house undamaged for a fortune, not that we needed one. We had Alice's stock market predictions for money.

We continued the rest of our trips in silence with the occasional playful smile but nothing more. It was one of those comfortable silence times. Some of my most treasured past times with Emmett were these. But we still had tomorrow to do whatever here, so that was something to look forward to. I hadn't been paying attention earlier but I realized that no one else was done. But, oh well. More time for us right?


	3. Summary Of Ending

I just want to apologise to everyone who wanted this story to continue, I'm abandoning it but I just want to give everyone a short summary so they have an ending to this story. It's not that I don't love Twilight, I still do, it's just that I hate this story and it's hard for me to write Twilight fanfiction because everything I thought about it was shown in the movies. So onto the ending.

* * *

It ends as Emmett and Bella dive head first into their relationship without a second thought and become deeply in love. Remember when they said that if Bella left Edward no one would look into his eyes for a century? Well no one did for 173 years. Then Rosalie finally had the courage to and tried to get him to warm up and they became normal but he hated the rest of his family for being so supportive of Emmett and Bella. But at the end of the millennium Edward and Rosalie get married.

* * *

Sorry that this is so shitty but thats the ending for you!


End file.
